


Quiet

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [13]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: "It was quiet and it was nice"DAY THIRTEEN | QUIET
Series: PowerPufftober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 3





	Quiet

Most people knew Robin as the puff's bestfriend/neighbor.

Some knew her as one of star baseball player's girlfriend. 

A handful knew her from her vlogging channel 'Robventure' 

But at the end of the day she was thankful for the people who knew her as Robin. 

When she's worrying her head off when her best friend's are fighting crime and evil, she's thankful that she's one of the first people they call to assure her that they are alright. 

Or when she's the first person they call when the Professor is away, like now. 

"Did I tie it too tight?" Robin asked after wrapping Bubble's wound. The blonde smiled and nodded, Robin could tell she was getting drowsy. 

"Need help getting upstairs?"

"Robin, calm down" Buttercup said sitting on the counter wrapping her own wounds. "It was a little scratch" 

"Scratch!? The amount of blood almost made me faint" Robin yelled. 

"We're alive though and that's what matters" came Blossom's soothing voice. 

"But it's not!" Robin yelled, she kept this is in for way too long, "You guys go out everyday sacrificing your lives against monsters and creatures or sometimes fools playing with illegal antidote x. And I have to sit at home hoping my best friends- my family come out alive. I'm sick of watching and hoping for the best, what if one day, something happens and I did nothing? Was it all that matters then? Why am I useless!" 

The silence was making her uneasy. 

"Oh Robby" Bubbles was the first to speak, Robin could tell she was holding back tears. "But you're not useless, who's wrapping our wounds tonight, even though she hates blood? And making us food, even though she was way too tired? And has been here with us since she moved in next door" 

"You're the reason why we fight" Buttercup grinned at her "if something would happen to you when we had the power to stop it we would've gone crazy"

"Robin, you and all of our friends and family of townsville is what keeps us going. And we can promise you here, were not going to die not now, and especially not over some monsters or fools"

"We're living for you guys" Bubbles hugged her. 

"And we're going to keep going" Buttercup told her putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"You know what they say dying is easy, living is the hard part. And we're going to accomplish every danger to make sure we keep living for you guys" Blossom spoke wiping her tears.

Robin truly was lucky to have them in her life, and she'll never forget it. 

"Now help me get to my bed you emotional drama queen" Buttercup laughed, they both knew she could get there herself but it felt nice that she could help. 

She stayed over until they fell asleep checking their rooms to make sure they were asleep, god she felt like a mom.

While she put away the dishes she used earlier she smiled noticing the silence in the air.

Usually when she's here it's noisy a good noisy, but noisy. It was silent and knowing that her best friends were getting the sleep that they deserved was enough for her.

it was quiet and it was peaceful


End file.
